


The Segway

by Small_Hobbit



Category: The Wind in the Willows - Kenneth Grahame
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toad is infatuated by his new Segway</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Segway

**Author's Note:**

> Chamekke's prompt on LJ's Comment Fic

“Parp, parp,” shouted Toad as he sped along the path. “Isn’t this great? I knew I wanted a Segway.”  
  
“Parp, parp,” yelled Toad as he rounded the bend. “I got it today. All new and shiny.”  
  
“Parp, parp,” chorused Toad as he headed down hill. “This is the life. I’m practically flying.”  
  
“Parp, parp,” stuttered Toad as he lost his balance. “I am flying.”  
  
“Parp, parp,” muttered Toad as he landed in a bush. “That wasn’t what I intended.”  
  
“Parp, parp,” went the Segway landing on top of Toad.  
  
“Bother,” said Toad as he disentangled himself from metal and prickles.


End file.
